Second Chance
by GaleLuver27
Summary: Katniss Mellark hasn't seen her best friend Gale Hawthorne in years, but when things start going wrong she decides it may be time to fix things with him. In this time will she find her true love or is she destined to be with Peeta? and yes this is the same story I had posted awhile ago but it was deleted so I am just re posting it along with adding new chapters I have been writing!
1. Prologue

_**ANYONE WHO IS ABOUT TO READ THE STORY…READ THE AUTHORS NOTE BELOW! IT IS IMPORTANT! DON'T IGNORE IT!**_

**Hello Fans of Second Chance! If you haven't already noticed, my story Second Chance was deleted from FanFiction! Yes you are reading right…it was DELETED! I AM SUPER MAD ABOUT IT TOO! Don't ask me why it was because I have absolutely NOO idea! So yeah I am super mad because I had 11 chapters up and like 60 or 70 reviews! But lucky for me I still have the chapters saved on my computer so I can post them all up again! Yippee! :) so yeah I'm super mad and I'm sure you all are too so if you guys will all do me a favor and repost all your reviews and add my story to your favorites again and that kinda stuff again so then my story doesn't look like a complete fail! Hahaha! ;) and for any of you who haven't even read the story the first time it was up well, here is your chance! Also, anyone who hasn't been reviewing the story before, you are more than welcome to start! I'm sorry this happened, I will try to get everything back in order again! **

**~GaleLuver27~**

**Prologue**

My name is Katniss Mellark, I was in The Hunger Games twice, I was the Mockingjay and leader of the rebels in the war, and… I miss my best friend Gale Hawthborne more than anything.


	2. The Seam

Ch. 1

I am walking down the streets of the district 12 seam. It has been 12 years since the rebellion, but I still think about it every day. When they rebuilt the district, they decided to leave the seam—my home—as is. Now as I walk in the smoke and dust covered streets of the seam, I cry. I rarely cry anymore, especially not in front of my kids, but standing here, I can't hold it in. Somehow, my feet bring me to one of the falling down seam homes; it isn't till I am inside the little house that I realize whose it was. I am standing in the living room of Gale Hawthborne. Of course the Hawthorne's aren't living here anymore, but standing in the living room that I used to sit in with my best friend and family on holidays, I realize that, I miss Gale. Everything in this rundown place reminds me of him, I can't even hunt anymore without thinking of Gale, but after what happened to Prim—I told him I never wanted to see him again. Then I go back out and walk through the rest of the seam "neighborhood" then I walk by the old Hob, but I stop, because I see a little bit of white on the ground, so, I pick it up and see that it is the really expensive type of paper that not many people in District 12 can afford. Then I brush off all the dust and see that it is a wedding invitation. OH MY GOSH! It isn't just any wedding invitation, it's mine!


	3. Seeing Sae

Ch.2

The front of the invitation says,

Please join us in the celebration of marriage for

Katniss Everdeen

And

Gale Hawthborne

When:

Where: The Justice Building

Hope you can join us!

I have no idea what that is about I need to find out. The only person who would know is, Greasy Sae. The woman Gale and I would get soup from, she knew about everything in town and I needed to know what this was all about! So I make my way to Greasy Sae's new restaurant, A BIT OF SAE. When I walk into the restaurant, Delly Cartwright greets me in her cheery voice asking me what she can do for me.

I tell her "I need to Sae."

"Do you have an appointment?" she asks.

"No" I say "But I am an old friend of hers."

"I'm sorry" Delly says "No one sees Ms. Sae without an appointment." Then I hear Greasy Sae come in.

"Who's this old friend of mine?" she asks grinning.

"SAE!" I shout

"Hello Katniss" She said while hugging me, "Long time no see!"

"Oh I've missed you!" I whisper.

"And I've missed your wild dogs!" She said while laughing.

"Can we talk in private?" I ask.

"Sure honey!" she said "Let's go to my office!"

When we get to her office she sits down on a loveseat that is behind a coffee table and another loveseat across from it. She gestures for me to sit on the other loveseat.

"You had an urgent look in your eye." She said. "What's wrong?" she asked

"Well, today, I walked by the Hob and saw something that I had some questions about." When I said this, Sae had a nervous look in her eyes.

"Oh… what did you find?" she asked. That's when I pulled out the wedding invitation, when she saw it, she let out a gasp.

"Where did you find that?" she asked

"In the ruins of the Hob" I say." Do you know what it is from or why it is made?" I ask.

"Of course, I made it!"

Then I let out a little gasp. And everything went black.

I awoke to Delly looking over me.

"Katniss are you ok?" she asked in a worried tone.

Yeah, I'm fine, but where am I?"

"Don't you remember anything? Well, Ms. Sae did say you would forget things." Delly mumbled more to herself than anyone. "You are in Ms. Sae's office. She said to go get her as soon as you woke up, so I will be back."

"Alright." I said feeling a little drowsy. A couple minutes later, Greasy Sae stood in the doorway.

"So Katniss, how do you feel?" she asked.

"Fine, but very confused." I replied honestly.

"Do you remember anything?" she asked.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure." I said.

"Just tell me what you think you remember."

"Ok, so, I guess I walked over here to ask you a question about a wedding invitation I found in the seam, one for Gale and I, and I figured you would know what it was from. But then I asked you, and you said you made it." I let out a laugh. "I guess that was just a stupid dream I had huh?" Greasy Sae looked at me and shook her head.

"No Katniss, that wasn't a dream."

"Sae…what are you talking about?"

"Well, I guess you deserve to know…back when you and Gale used to trade at the Hob and stuff and…before the games, everyone—including myself—thought you two were going to get married. Actually we didn't think, we were positive you were going to get married, then the games came…they changed everything. I had those made back when I was positive about the two of you. I had thought they were all burned when the bombs hit, so I didn't plan on telling you, but I guess I was wrong."

Then I burst into tears. "Oh Sae, I miss him so much, but after Prim died, I told him I never wanted to see him again. I wish he would come back." Sae came over and gave me a hug. For some reason standing here, with Sae comforting me, it made me feel like it was the old days again, when I could go and hunt with Gale, have a talk with Darius. Even though those days were harder, they were so much simpler. Back then the only one who could truly comfort me was Gale, even now, Peeta can't calm me down. I wish Gale was the one who was here now.

"Oh sweetheart. I know you miss Gale, so why don't you go and see him?" She asked.

"Because, Peeta won't let me. He says that I am never to leave District 12!"

"Katniss, you were never one to follow orders, is this really going to stop you from seeing Gale?"

And then I knew that Peeta wasn't going to stand in my way any longer. "No" I told her. "I am going to see Gale."


	4. Telling Peeta

Ch. 3

On my way back home from Sae's restaurant, I walk by the train station and I go in and purchase my ticket to go visit Gale. I will leave tomorrow. I know that if I have already bought a ticket then Peeta can't stop me because I bought a nonreturnable ticket, but the only problem is, I don't know how to tell him. He will surely be upset, and I don't want him going into one of his fits in front of the kids, but what other choice do I have?

When I get back, I see my 10 year old boy Finn playing in our front yard with my 3 year old Rue. So I walk outside, when Finn sees me he runs into my arms I give him a hug.

"Where's Daddy?" I ask

"I don't know" Finn said "I think he went to the bakery a little bit ago.

"Oh ok, thanks Finn."

"Yup" he said while running to catch the ball Rue had thrown.

"Hey Rue! Come and give Mommy a hug!" after Rue realized I was home, she came running on her little toddler feet until she fell, so I walked over and picked her up.

"How's my little girl?" I asked.

"GWEATTTT!" she yelled in her high pitched 3 year old voice.

"That's good! Hey Finn, I got to go inside and start lunch will you be ok with Rue for another 10 minutes?" I called.

"Yes Mom, we will be fine!" he said.

"Are you sure? I can bring her in if you want?" I asked in my motherly voice

"NO MOM! We are fine. Don't you trust me?" Finn asked sounding a little annoyed.

"Of course I trust you." I said. "But toddlers can be difficult sometimes."

"If you trust me, then go make lunch! Please mom? I can handle this." He begged.

"Alright! But stay in the yard."

I head inside and start making lunch when I hear Peeta come in. Alright Katniss, you have to tell him. Just calmly say 'Peeta, I am going to District 2 to see Gale' that's easy enough, right? Katniss calm down, you were in the Hunger Games twice, you can tell your husband that you are going to visit Gale without anything happening. The key is to st—my thoughts are interrupted by Peeta.

"Hey Honey. He says while kissing me.

"Hi Peeta, how were things at the bakery? Finn told me you were going over there." I ask.

"Oh, not so good, the smaller oven broke again so I have to use the big one for a while." He replied.

"That's not so bad." I say.

"Someone could get hurt." I sighed. Peeta was so overprotective, he didn't like anything that could cause possible injuries, he doesn't even know I hunt, if he did, he would surely be enraged and go sell my bow. Peeta won't even let Finn go play in the Seam with the other boys. In fact, he didn't even know that I went there this morning.

"Peeta, nothing is going to happen." I say exasperated.

"Well, you can never be too careful." Oh yes you can, and Peeta is. "So what did you do today?"

"Ohhh…you know, just went into town, talked to Greasy Sae…" I said.

"Oh, what were you guys talking about?" He asked, only half listening. I realized I had to tell him now, and be firm about it.

"Peeta, I am going to visit Gale in District 2, I am leaving tomorrow and will be back in about 10 days." I say trying to sound confident but not doing a very good job of it. But, before Peeta can respond, Finn came in.

"Hey mom, can I invite Ben over here for dinner tonight?"

"Uhhh…Finn, Hun, now isn't really a great time to discuss this, your father and I are having a…" I search for the right word, but Finn finds it first.

"A fight, right?" my face must have looked shocked because then Finn said "Mom, don't freak out, I am 10 years old, and I know that adults have fights! You don't seem to realize that I know a lot more about life then you think. I will leave and come back in half an hour; do you think you can be done by then?"

"Finn." I say sounding exasperated. "You are not the parent; we will call you in when we are ready. Got it?" I asked.

"Fine" He said while rolling his eyes.

"Hey, I said, don't roll your eyes at me."

"Whatever Mom." He said.

Then the second Finn was out of the room, Peeta screamed "YOU ARE WHAT?"

"I am visiting Gale!"

"OHHHH NO YOU AREN'T! You are staying right here!" He said.

"First my son acts like he is in charge of me, now my husband…do I really look that young?" I scream. "I am a grown adult; I will make my own decisions!"

"While, as long as I am here, you are not going anywhere!"

"And how do plan to stop me?" I challenged.

"I will just stand in front of the train station making sure you don't buy a ticket." He said sounding smug.

"Oh, don't worry about that, it's already taken care of!" I pull out my ticket. "See, I bought it on my way back here, and it is a nonrefundable." I say. "Well, I better start packing my bags!" then I take off upstairs and wait for what Peeta will do next…but I didn't expect that it would come to this!


	5. I deserve to know

**Hey guys! I'm now gonna post all the chapters that I used to have written so they'll be a lot but I hope you enjoy all them and I will try to write some more chapters soon!**

Ch. 4

When I look back, I see Peeta, looking enraged, then before I can even process what is happening, his hands are around my neck. Then my vision suddenly flashes back to the hospital room in District 13 when I was in the same situation, but the only difference was that there, I wasn't alone. I am starting to only see blurry images now, and I know that I am slipping into unconsciousness, but before I close my eyes, I see a tall figure standing over Peeta, but I don't find out who it was because everything goes black.

I wake up in my bedroom door and see Greasy Sae sitting on a stool next to my bed. I groan and start to sit up. "Where am I? What happened?" I ask her.

"Lay back down and I will explain everything." She says. I lay my head back down obediently and wait for Sae to continue. "When you and Peeta were having your fight, he lost control. His memories of you, that the Capital put in his head came back, he couldn't control himself…he still can't. Right now you are in a secret chamber in Haymitch's house. Peeta is going berserk trying to kill you. He is in the hospital locked up right now, and Haymitch is trying to bring back the good memories. It is not safe for you to be anywhere near him." She said with a sigh.

"Alright, but who got Peeta off me? And where are Finn and Rue?" I ask anxiously. When Peeta and I had the fight, I forgot how this might affect them. What a horrible mother I am.

"They are fine. Delly is taking care of them." She said calmly. "They are back at my restaurant."

"But who got Peeta to let go of me? I thought that when he thought I was a mut, no one could stop him!"

"Well, lucky for you, Haymitch heard Peeta yelling and came over to make sure you were alright, and when he saw Peeta trying to strangle you, he hit him on the head with a beer bottle."

"Wait, Haymitch saved me?" I asked.

"Yup!" She said. Well, that did explain the figure I saw.

"Alright, Peeta is in the hospital trying to kill me, Haymitch is trying to help him, what are we supposed to do?" I ask.

"The doctors said you should leave the District." Sae declared.

"What? Where will I go?" I ask shocked.

"This may seem strange, and sort of selfish, but it's for the best, you should just continue with your plans and go see Gale" I am about to say something, but Sae cuts me off by holding up one finger. "Before you object, listen to my reasoning. It is only 8 am right now and your train doesn't leave until 2. This way, you will get to see Gale, and have a nice time. Peeta won't know the difference because he is healing. And, you need to leave District 12 anyway, because Peeta can't be anywhere near you during his healing process." She says.

As much as I hate to admit it, it is a good idea. Of course I want to go see Gale, but it seems so rude to go see him when Peeta is going through a healing process. I feel like I would be betraying him. Plus, I would really rather not bring my kids with to see Gale when I haven't seen him in 12 years. As if Greasy Sae read my mind, she tells me "And the kids can stay at the restaurant with me! Finn is already obsessed with making bread there, and little Rue attracts lots of customers! So what do you say?" She asks.

I grin. "Well, I think you are crazy, but I will go!" After I say this, she pulls a suitcase out from under the bed.

"Then, I guess we better start packing!" She says with a smile. Then she asks me to make a list of what I want to pack. She hands me a paper and pen and I start scribbling notes on the pad of what I think I should bring. I have never been on a trip before, so I have no idea. When I am finished, Greasy Sae starts running around the house fetching everything that I wrote. When the suitcase is finally packed, I get out of bed and take a shower and get myself ready. When I come downstairs I see Sae rocking Rue in the chair by the fireplace and Finn making more bread. When I come in I see Finn give me the coldest look I have ever seen.

"You need to start explaining now! I have no idea what is going on, one second you are all happy with Dad, and the next he is trying to murder you, literally. You have obviously been keeping something from me, and I deserve to know what it is!" He demanded.

"You're right Finn…I was keeping something from you, and you deserve to know…" I trail off because I don't know where to start.

"Then explain Mom, I am tired of being lied to." Finn said.

"Finn…Honey I didn't tell you because it is something that no one should ever have to go through, but I did and I didn't want you to even know that the kinds of things I went through were real." I told him in as gentle a voice I could use.

"Oh come on Mom, stop exaggerating, you think EVERYTHING in the world is too dangerous for me to know. Your life could not be SOOO bad that I don't even know such a world existed!" Finn yells.

I am about to say something but Greasy Sae beats me to it "Finn, you don't know the things your mother faced, they are as bad as she says, but I think you need to come sit down before she tells you. Katniss why don't you start from when you were 11"

"Alright, Finn, when I was a young kid, here in District 12, things were very different, the woods had a giant fence around it to keep people outside of them, there were different places in town, there was the Town, The Victors Village—where we live now—and…The Seam. The Seam is where I lived, it was the poorest part of the District, almost everyone who lived there worked in the old mines. My father did work there, and when I was 11 years old, he was killed in a mine explosion." I fight to hold back tears. "It was hard for everyone, but hardest for me. He used to take me hunting in the woods, even though it was illegal, we found a hold under the fence that we would climb under, that was how we got most of our food and the 2 of us were the only ones who knew how to hunt. So when he died, we didn't get out meat. But that wasn't the worst part, after he died, my mother fell into depression, all she would do was sit on the couch sobbing. My little sister Prim and I were starving. So one day, I went to the woods alone, I would hunt with my bow and arrow, and gather fruits. Then I would sell and trade everything at the Hob, District 12's black market. This is where I met Greasy Sae, she sold soup there." With this comment Greasy Sae smiled. I snuck a look at Finn's face, and it was a look of shock. "So, at age 11, I became the main supporter of the family. I kept us fed and clothed, while my mother sat around sobbing. Then one day I was in the woods and I saw a rabbit caught in a trap. I only caught things with a bow and arrow, my snares never worked. So I went to look at it, but not a second after I stepped out of the clearing, I heard a voice say 'That's dangerous' I turned around and saw a boy a couple years older than me. He asked what my name was and I told him but he thought I said Catnip and so he said 'Well Catnip, stealing is punishable by death' and I told him my name was Katniss and that I wasn't stealing it, so he asked where I got the squirrel, I told him I shot it. And one thing led to another and we became hunting partners, and best friends." With that I smiled and started thinking about that day. But Finn interrupted my day dream.

"Let me guess, the boy was dad and you guys fell in love and everything was happy dandy. Right?" After Finn said this, Greasy Sae let out a huge laugh!

"Peeta, HUNT…Oh boy do you have this story wrong!"

"Then who was it?" Finn asked, annoyed.

I sighed. I had never told Finn about Gale. "It was Gale…"

"Who the heck is Gale? And what does this have to do with Dad trying to kill you? Oh, and yeah the depression thing was hard, but your life wasn't that bad." Finn said. I sighed again. Finn had to stop interrupting me.

"Finn, that is only the beginning of the story that was the easiest part of my life. And Gale, was…was my best friend from age 11 to 17. And he is who I am going to see today." I say.

"Then please, continue."

"Alright, so anyways, after that, Gale and hunted together every day, I taught him the bow and arrow, and he taught me snares. We became very close; we told each other anything and everything. It was the best time of the day hunting with Gale. But back when I was a kid, there was something called the Hunger Games. The Hunger Games are where…2 people, between the ages of 12 and 18 from every district are forced to go into an arena and fight, and…the last person who is still alive, is the winner, so if you lose, you die. The people who are selected to go in are drawn from a glass bowl. When you are 11 your name is in there once, when you are 12, twice and so on so forth. But to add a twist, if you put your name in extra times, you got grain and oil. So, Gale and I each put out names in multiple times, so we could get those little gifts of grain and oil. Then, when I was 16, and Gale was 18, Prim had her first reaping. I wouldn't allow her to put her name in extra times, so hers was only in there once, but it was till called. But she was only 12, and I was 16, so I volunteered for her. I went into the Hunger Games for Prim. Then, Dad's name was called for the boy tribute. I didn't know him yet. But apparently he knew me because he said he was in love with me. He really was in love with me, but I faked it, to get sponsors. Then at the end of the game, it was just the 2 of us, we decided that we would eat poisonous berries so we would both die. I only did it because I knew it would make the gamemakers let us both win, which they did, but Peeta did it because he truly loved me. When we got back, I told Peeta I was faking it, he got mad and ignored me, so I just saw Gale as I normally did. But apparently, the other Districts somehow knew I didn't love Peeta and started a rebellion. Then I had to go back in the arena for the Quarter Quell, where only victors went back into the arena. The games weren't actually finished because the rebellion people pulled us out of the games, but Peeta was trapped. Then we rescued him. But when he was captured by the Capital, they put bad memories of me into his head so he would kill me. Then bunch of things happened, we won the rebellion, and everything is good. And then eventually Dad regained his real memory, but when we have fights, the bad memories come back and that's why he was trying to kill me!" I summed up quickly.

"Mom, you left a bunch of stuff out, like Gale." Finn complained.

"I'm sorry Finn, but I have to catch my train, I will tell you more when I get back. But now do you see how hard my life was?"

He nods his head. "I'm sorry I said your life was easy, I can see it wasn't!" Finn apologized.

"It's ok Sweetie. We can talk more when I get back! I love you! Be good for Greasy Sae!" I give him a hug. "And bye Rue! I love you!" I give her a kiss! "Bye Sae. I will call as soon as I get to Gale's!" I wave good bye one last time. I am going to miss my kids, but I am ready to see Gale!


	6. District 2

Ch. 5

I step off the train to a warm air, now I see why Gale moved here…he never was one to endure the winter. I just realized that I didn't tell Gale I was coming, he won't be expecting me, but I'm sure someone will know. I see a friendly looking woman and decide to ask her.

"Excuse me" I say.

The woman turns her head to face me. "Yes?" The woman answers. Now that I see her face I realize that she is a young looking brunette with straight hair in a bob cut.

"Umm, hi I say, I am just visiting here and wondered if I could get some directions…" I said as confidently as I could but still looking at her in awe.

"Of course" She said while smiling. Then she held her hand out for a hand shake. "My name is Susie Jane what's your name?" She asked.

"Katniss, Katniss Everdeen." I say.

"The Katniss Everdeen? The Mockingjay?" She asked incredulously.

"That's me." I gave her a shy smile.

"NO WAY! Wait 'till I tell my friends that I met Katniss Everdeen! They will be so amazed!" She all but yelled. "Oh, I almost forgot, where did you need directions to Catnip?" I flinched at the sound of that name.

"What did you call me?" I asked shocked.

"OH, I am sorry." she apologized. "A friend of mine always calls you that, sometimes he just randomly says it." She laughed. "I know it's ridiculous, but I swear, he feels a connection to you or something. But you know it seems like EVERY person so called knows the Mockingjay." She laughed again. "So where do you need to go?"

I froze for a second, does Gale really still likes me? Is he going to give me a second chance? Does he really forgive me? I answered with the first thing that came to my mind. "Is that friend of yours Gale Hawthborne by any chance?" I asked.

"Yeah!" She said surprised. "How did you know?"

"He is who I came to see." I said.

"Oh my he really does have a relation to you. Well, he lives alone on a hill by the mountains and woods, no one goes there but him. Honestly I don't understand why he lives all alone up there? It's a mystery to me too." Only it isn't a mystery to me. Where else would Gale go besides the woods? He wouldn't live anywhere else. I sighed. It might be hard to find.

"So how do I get there?" I ask.

"While first take Main Street down to Lincoln Avenue, then take a left on Masie Street, then you will come to a fork in a road, take the right and drive until you get to a really sharp turn and take it, I think it's called Prim Road." I gasped when I heard that name. "Then just keep going straight and eventually you will find a small cottage at the end, and that is where Gale lives." I gulped.

"Did you say Prim Road?" I ask quietly.

"Yeah, Gale is the only one who lives on that road, so the council let him name it, and he chose Prim, I asked him why, and he said he made a mistake long ago and that name had a lot to do with it. But he didn't go into detail." I couldn't stop the tears that leaked out of my eyes.

So I quickly responded with a simple "OK, thanks for the help!" and walked away.

I quickly ran to the rental car station so I wouldn't have to take a taxi. I walked up to the counter and saw an exquisite looking blond with beautiful curly hair that is cropped up to her shoulders. She is the definition of gorgeous! I read her name tag and see that her name is Stephanie. I walk up to her. She looks up and says "Hello, how may I help you?"

"Uh hi" I say. "I was hoping to rent a car for the day."

"Just the day?" She asked.

"Yes, that was the plan." I said a bit sourly. I said the day didn't I? So why did she question me?

"Well, then you have to give us the location you are headed to." I sighed. District 2 has the strictest laws.

"I am headed down to Prim Street."

She looked shocked. "You know, only Gale Hawthborne lives there?"

"Yes, I know, that's who I am going to see." I said getting very annoyed.

"Just so you know girl, no matter who you are, you are not going to get Gale, I happen to know him VERY well, and he is just not your type at all!" After this comment I just started laughing! I mean, NO ONE knows Gale better than me, and obviously I am his type considering he was—and hopefully still is—in love with me!

"Why do you _think _he isn't my type?" I ask, just so I can make a fool out of her.

"Oh I _know _he's not your type, because he is the best looking guy in all of District 2, and I am the best looking girl in all of District 2, so we are _obviously_ together!" She said this like she was telling a six year old that 10 times 10 equals 100. So I got a little snippy.

"Has Gale actually accepted a date with you?" I ask

"Well…no, but do you think he will go out with you?" She asked in a smug tone.

"Sweetie" I said "Do you really think _looks_ are all that matters? Because if you do, you are the most spoiled person I have ever met!"

"I don't think looks are all that matter, but I bet Gale does." She responded.

"Honey, sorry to break the news to you, but I have known Gale since we were 11, I know more about him than you! And I know for a fact that looks are just about the last thing that matter to him!"

"y-y-you w-w-what…you k-k-knew h-h-him?" She stuttered.

"Yes, and not only that, but we were sweethearts!" Hey, why not play it up a little?

"Oh….here are the keys to your rental car…have a great day. Then she ushered me out of the room and I drove off to see Gale. This has turned out to be the most interesting vacation ever!


	7. Rory

Ch.6

I step into my brand new rental car. It is a light blue Porsche convertible. It is _definitely_ my kind of car! I turn the keys and a low rumble escapes from the engine. I start to turn out of the parking lot when I see something in my rearview mirror. It looks like a person running towards my car. I stop to see who they are. I feel like I recognize him but I am too far away to tell, but there is something about his dark hair and olive skin…then the stops right next to my car, out of breath from running.

He pants and chokes out "Katniss?" I look closer and realize that I am looking at Rory Hawthborne.

"Yes, Rory…is that you?" I ask.

"Yes, oh my gosh, it is so great to see you!" he says ecstatic! I practically jump out of my car to give him a big hug like I did when we were younger!

"WOW!" I said. "You've grown you little shrimp!" I said between laughs.

"Oh you better not call me that anymore" He responded with a big grin.

"How have you been doing in the oh so lovely District 2?" I asked with sarcasm.

"Hey don't diss District 2…it's not that bad." I gave him a look. "I mean it's no District 12, but I don't mind." He said laughing. "And how have you been with your…" He hesitated before he said "Husband?"

"Ahhh…" Now it was my turn to hesitate. "Not so good to be honest." I said with as much confidence as I could muster.

"Really?" He asked. "Why don't you come over to my place? We can have a nice long talk!" He said, sounding more like Gale than Rory.

"Actually…" I paused. "I was kinda going to see Gale…"

"Oh, he has been waiting 12 years to see you, he can wait a couple more hours!" He said with a smile.

I laughed. "Alright, but if he is mad that _you _saw me first, I will tell him you took me prisoner!"

"Alright, whatever you say Katniss" He sighed. And I thought I heard him mumble "I finally have my big sister back"

We drive to Rory's house, which I learned is actually a penthouse apartment that has a perfect view of the woods, and I swear, I can see Gale's little cottage. Then he handed me sandwich. I took a bite and chewed.

"So what happened?" He asked with a worried tone to his voice. I decided it would be best to tell him everything. And so I did. I told him about the seam, the wedding invitation, the fight…the almost killing, Finn yelling at me. He never once interrupted though which I thoroughly appreciated. Then at the end, he asked the one question I didn't want to answer.

"Katniss…do you still…love…Peeta?" He asked the question very quietly as if he was embarrassed that he was asking it. I sighed.

"Rory, listen to me, I will answer honestly if you promise to never to tell a soul what I am about to say." He quickly nodded. I sighed a gain. "No, I don't, he is more like a friend, we both adore our kids, but he just isn't the one that I truly love. I think he is starting to feel the same way…but with the kids…" I trailed off, because he knew what I meant by that.

"I understand, I was just curious, for Gale's sake." He said sadly.

"Does Gale really still…" Rory nodded. "You know Rory, I love him, but I don't know what to do with the kids…you know?" I said. Rory looked me straight in the eye.

"Katniss if you really love him, you will figure it out." Then he walked out of the room and called "Make your choice…but you can't have both." Then I left the apartment. I thought about what Rory said, and he was right, I can't have it both ways…will I choose my kids? Or my long lost love?

**Oh…one more thing, PLEASE REVIEW! All the reviews I have been getting, honestly, make my day!**

**And don't forget to read What Must Be Done, Silent Dream, Clear Sky, and Rivalry! They are all great and on my favorites list!**


	8. Prim Road

Ch. 7

I leave Rory's apartment in a flash. I jump into my Porsche and off I go. I am very nervous, but I don't know why. Back when we were teens, I never felt anything but relieved and happy when I went to see Gale. I guess it's obvious why I feel like this now…I mean, I haven't seen him in 12 years! I wonder what he will look like. From what that Stephanie said, I am sure he is just as good looking as he was before. I wonder if Gale has any friends here? What if he is mad at me for stopping by? Okay, I need to calm down, but it is so hard!

I am now turning on Prim Road. And then, I can't stop the tears that flood my cheeks, on both sides of the road, there are rows and rows of Primroses. It is beautiful, I can't imagine anything more perfect, I drive slowly so I can get a full take of the gorgeous gardens. Then I decide to stop and pick some So I pull my car over and step out. I walk into the closest garden, the flowers are in perfect condition, not a single wilted one. Gale must take very good care of these. As I bend down to pick the flowers, I notice something, there are not only Primroses in this garden, there are also Katniss plants. I can't believe it, now a fresh set of tears come drizzling down my face. Gale is amazing, always thinking of others. I pick the flowers and walk back to my car, but then I see a patch of stone, it looks like a rock, but I know it isn't just a random rock because all the flowers go perfectly around the rock in the shape of a heart. I look closer and see that it says

_Here I plant my heart, with the two that hold it_

Now the tears are rushing out in a blur, it is so wonderful. It is almost like a private gravestone to Prim…and it says that he still loves me, which means, that I have nothing to worry about, so with a brave fun I jump back into my car. And drive as fast as my car will take me, which is pretty fast because this is a Porsche and all. Then I see I am getting toward the end of the road, and in the clearing, there is a small cottage, it is a pale white with light blue shutters. Outside of it is another garden of Katniss and Primrose plants. There is also a small path that leads into the woods. I park my car, and step out. I suddenly feel anxious to see Gale. I decide I can't take it any longer and I make a run for the door. I make 2 delicate knocks, and then I hear Gale say just a minute. I hear his footsteps coming toward the door. My heart is beating a mile a minute. Then he opens the door, and when he sees who it is, I run into his arms and he embraces back, and we just stand there, I don't know how long, but this is the most peaceful I have felt in years. Then I finally break the silence "Gale…I have missed you so much!"

"Oh Catnip, you don't know how much I have missed you."

I laugh. "No, but I have plenty of time to find out."

**Ok, I know I am being really mean, but I promise that the next chapter will have the big meeting. But, you know, if you review, I might be nice and add that part sooner! SO…REVIEW!**


	9. Finn's Story

With Gale and I, there is no hesitation, when I come inside we immediately smile the smile that we both know means "woods" We both grab our bows and arrows and head out the door to walk to the woods. When we get there we go and sit on a rock just like the one we always sat on in District 12. We spread out a lunch and immediately start talking—we talk about anything and everything—with Gale there are no secrets, so I tell him _everything_! But I of course don't mention the most recent fight with Peeta, or the wedding invitation, or the kids, okay, so I'm not telling him everything, but he doesn't need to know about that stuff…I don't want him to worry, plus by the time I get back, everything would be sorted out…right? Gale has talked a lot about his new friends in District 2, his job, the woods, but one thing he hasn't mentioned is any possible romances. I hope it means he is single, but it might mean that he has a girlfriend he doesn't want to talk about, or worse, he has a _wife_ he doesn't want to talk about. I don't think that's the case, because Rory made it pretty clear that Gale still liked me, but I am still worried. But who wouldn't be? Gale is so attractive; he's already got girls fighting for him.

After we finish up lunch, we clean everything up and grab our bows and immediately start hunting. Everything is perfect. We had full game bags, we even shot down a buck, I can only imagine how much we would've gotten from the hob if we had sold it there back when we were younger. I just wanted to freeze this moment with Gale now, never have to leave it, but of course that can never happen, but I should just enjoy it while I can.

Finn's POV

Mom has been gone for two days now. I don't really mind though, I mean she treats me like a baby anyways, I guess I understand after hearing her life story, but still, I mean it's not like it's like that anymore! Ms. Sae and Delly have been taking care of us. It's actually really fun because I get to bake tons of bread and actually make money off of it. But to be honest, right now I'm really not interested in bread. Ever since mom left, I have been trying to figure out who this Gale character is. When mom was telling the story, whenever she said the name Gale, she had a very distant look on her face like she was about to cry or something. I think I might ask Ms. Sae about it.

"Hey Ms. Sae?" I asked.

"Yes Sir?" She answered.

"Ummm, I was ummm wondering if ummm—" I trailed off "Never mind" I sighed. I didn't know how to ask her.

"Just spit it out boy, thinking about it ain't goin' to help nothin' is it?" She said with a smile.

"No I guess not." I said.

"Then just tell me." She laughed.

"Alright. Who was this Gale person my mother spoke of?" I asked.

Now it was Sae's turn to sigh. I could tell that this was one question she did not want to answer. "Finn, you need to understand that I don't have this story exactly right, the only people who truly know the whole thing is your mother and Gale. I don't think it is right for me to tell you. OK?" She sounded desperate so I decided to just agree for once.

"OK, if you say so." I frowned.

"Hey" She laughed. "Wipe that frown off your face! The doctors said we get to go see your father today!" She sounded very fake excited, probably trying to do it for my benefit.

But the truth is, I don't _want_ to see him. My father and I never had a very good relationship. It's not that I always hated him or anything, but he has just never liked me. I was never sure why, but ever since I was like 6 he told me I needed to die my hair and wear contacts. A couple years ago, I was going to, but mother wouldn't let me. I didn't understand it, my little sis Rue has blond hair and blue eyes—just like dad and Aunt Prim, or so I'm told—then there's me and mom, we have dark hair, almost black, with stormy grey eyes and olive toned skin. And like I said, ever since I was 6 he said I should die my hair blond and get blue contact lenses. Back when I was going to dye my hair and all, to make dad happy, I heard the argument mom and dad were having about if I should or should not, change my style. Dad said he didn't want any reminders of _him—_whoever _him _is—then mom said, what do you mean by "reminders"? And dad said you know very well that our boy is an _EXACT _replica of that…that…person. So apparently I looked like someone that my dad didn't like, and ever since then, I have not liked my dad, I even sometimes call him Peeta the Meeta. I don't know why, I know Meeta isn't a word, but it is the only thing that rhymes with Peeta. So to make Sae happy I offer as much excitement as I can muster "Yippee!" I say very sarcastically. "Let's go have fun with dad!"

**Alright, now no one get too upset, I know I didn't really have very much of Katniss and Gale together, but I thought it would be nice to have some stuff in Finn's POV since you all seem to like him so much! But I pinky swear to you all that in the next chapter there will be Katniss and Gale fluffs! And one more thing, REVIEW! Even if you don't have an account, I will take anonymous reviews too, I just want some feedback! So please! The more you review, the more I update, so it's a win—win, all you have to do is give me a little sentence, or even PM, I don't care, but I really need feedback!**


	10. HELP ME!

Finn POV

I am walking down the street with Rue and Ms. Sae. On our way to see dad! Yippee! I am so excited I am leaping for joy! Ugh! I miss mom, we've never been close like some people before but we are _so_ much closer than dad and I. We are now in the hospital and Rue however is jumping with joy because she absolutely _adores _dad and the feeling is mutual.

"FINNNNYYYYYY! WE GO SEE DADA NOW!" Rue screams at the top of her lungs.

"Yup, we are! It is going to be great!" I respond with the least bit of sarcasm I can muster. Then Ms. Sae smacks me across the head.

"Hey" Rue says. "Not nice to hit! You ok Finney?" I will give Dad this, he taught Rue and I good manners.

"I'm fine Rue!" I say while chuckling.

"Ok then whets go see DADA!" She yells in my ear.

We have to first check in with the doctor and they then give each of us a wristband that says we have entry. And now a really hot looking nurse is taking us to the back of the hospital. Then we enter a dark hallway with no lights. She leads us to the very back door which has an access code. She quickly types something into the screen and the door opens. Then we see another big cement door with 3 padlocks on it. She pulls out a key and unlocks all of them.

"You have half an hour of visiting. There will be two guards outside the door in case he has another outburst." She then hands us each a small buzzer with a red button on it. "If anything goes wrong, press the button." She says then quickly walks out side.

"Are you guys ready to see Daddy?" Ms. Sae asks.

"YEAHHHH!" Rue screams.

"No" I mumble. But I walk in anyway. When we walk in, we see a huge living space with two velvet sofas a coffee table a flat screen TV a refrigerator, an oven and stove, a microwave and thousands of food items all over the counters. Then off to the side there is a ginormous king size bed. Then on the other side is a door which I presume to be the bathroom. I am amazed that everything is this luxurious, I mean come on they lock him into a room with TWO doors keeping him in confinement. Really, I was hoping for some cells with bars and spider webs and gross green soup for lunch. This looks more like a hotel suite than a confinement room.

Right now I don't even see Dad—which is ok with me—but Rue will be disappointed if we don't find him. So I ask Ms. Sae "Where is Dad?"

"While, I would presume in the bathroom over there considering there is no other room and absolutely no way he could have gotten out of here." She said. Then I heard her mutter under her breath "not like he would want to leave."

Then I heard footsteps coming from behind the door. The I heard a sigh and then Dad walked out of the bathroom looking slightly confused like he had just been thinking about the most important thing in his life and he couldn't decide what to think about the situation.

Then he looked up and saw Sae.

"Ahh Hello!" He said. "you are Greasy Sae Aren't you?" WHAT? Why did he call her _Greasy _Sae? He always told us she didn't have a first name. "my father has told me about you and your soup." She laughed. Then I remembered, in mom's story about the old days she had called her Greasy Sae. I didn't pay much attention to that part. Oops!

"yes that is me. But now I own a restaurant in town called A** Bit of Sae **but I fore sure sell soup there." Then Rue ran up to him.

"DAAAAAADDDYYYY" She yelled. After this Dad looked shocked. I am so confused right now. I thought he had met Ms. Sae a million times, and how could he forget Rue of all people? Obviously something was up. I guess he didn't just remember old memories of mom, he must have forgotten everything that happened after that too. Sae sighed.

"Peeta, this is your little girl nam—" Sae didn't get to finish her statement before she was interrupted by Dad.

"_This _is _my_ little girl?" Dad asked incredulously. Sae sighed again.

"Yes Peeta, now let me finish. This is your little girl named Rue an—" Dad cut her off once again.

"My little girl's name is _Rue? _As in the girl Katniss faked an alliance with and then killed? The little girl who saved her life? Ahhh umm who is the mother?" he stammered.

"Peeta shut up and listen to me. Yes your little girl's name is Rue. And yes she was named after the girl that saved Katniss, but Katniss didn't kill her, Katniss tried to save her, she loved that little girl, like her own sister."

"LIES!" Dad shouted. "ALL LIES!" I am so confused now. What is going on? I will ask Sae about it after, but first I want to finish watching this comedy show!

"No Peeta, they are not lies. It is all the truth, and the mother is..." She sighed yet again. "The mother is Katniss."

"NOOO! NO WAY ON EARTH SHE IS THE MOTHER OF MY CHILD!"

"you are right Peeta, she isn't the mother of your child, she is the mother of your children_." _Then Sae pushed me out from behind her so Dad saw me for the first time since I walked into the room. I expected him to ignore and be rude to me but what I didn't expect is what he did. He screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU….YOU…THING! I HAVE HAD ENUOGH OF YOUR GAMES GALE HAWTHORNE! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! YOU RUIN EVERYTHING! LEAVE RIGHT NOW!" I was taken by surprise and I didn't move because I mean, he's my dad, he won't hurt me. But then I saw him running right at me with a rolling pin in his hand. Uh oh, now might be a good time to run, but my feet won't move! Oh my lord! My father is about to kill me!

Katniss's POV  
Gale and I hunted for a long time. After, I went back to the nearest hotel. Then I lay on my bed and just thought about the past day. It felt so good to talk to Gale again. Now I know for a fact that I love Gale, more than I thought was ever possible. I might even love him more than my kids, but could I sacrifice leaving them for Gale? I don't know, I mean _my kids_, Finn and Rue. I sighed how could I leave little Rue when she was only 2? What kind of mother would I be? And I would probably hurt Finn so much. When people ask who is your mom he would say Katniss Hawthorne. And then when people ask where I am they say oh she ditched us and married some guy from her past while she was still married to my dad. How would that sound? Horrible I know. I can't do that to my kids. But I couldn't expect them to live with Gale and I. They might not even like each other. Plus Gale has _always _wanted kids of his own. I couldn't ask him to raise me and Peeta's kids. Ok, I am getting way ahead of myself, I don't even know if Gale is single. I will have to discretely figure that out.

Somewhere, during my train of thought, I fell asleep because the next thing I know, I see sun streaming through my window. I quickly get in a shower then put on a baby blue sweater and some jeans. I then rush to the bathroom and put my hair in my signature braid. When I walk back into my room, I realize I didn't eat dinner last night so I walk over to the phone and call for room service. I order hot chocolate, and waffles. After they arrive and I wolf everything down, I realize I should call Greasy Sae and check in on Finn and Rue. I hope they are alright. Then I run to my purse and pull out the slip of paper with Greasy Sae's restaurant number on it. I dial and wait while it rings. Then I am greeted by Delly's cheery voice.

"Hey" I say. "It's Katniss, can I talk to Sae?"

Delly hesitated. Then—with all cheeriness gone—she says "Ms. Sae isn't here right now. I will have her call you as soon as she gets back."

I quickly say "what? Where is she?"

"uhhhh, ummm, there is a customer here. I gotta go. Bye." Then she hung up.

It was the strangest phone conversation I had ever had. Why wouldn't she answer the question and why did she act all nervous? At least one thing will take my mind off all of this—going to see Gale.

When I am driving back to his little cottage, I am thinking about how I will find out whether he is single or not. Maybe I could say something like "So Gale how many dates have you been on lately?" No, that is way too obvious plus, it sounds like something a 13 year old would say. What about "Gale, how do the ladies down here compare to the ones in District 12?" That is just as bad as the first. It makes me sound like some guy interested in the ladies here. Then, I realize I am out of time to think of something because I can see Gale's house now. Oh no. I am getting the same jittery feeling I got yesterday when I saw Gale. Why does this keep happening? Why can't it be like the good 'ole days when nothing was weird and we were just 2 best friends keeping their families alive? Or even if he was my boyfriend, that would have been fine to, because there wouldn't be any confused feelings. Now…I don't even know if he is dating anyone! He doesn't even know I have kids! I never even thought about the possibility of him having kids. What if he does? That will leave us as only best friends and me being married to a man who wants to kill me! What would that be like? Oh my goodness! I just realized, I haven't even called the doctors to check on Peeta! What must hey think? That I am some weirdo possessed person who leaves her family the first chance she gets?

This is all so messed up! But now as I approach Gale's house, all my trouble are evaporating. Except for the one about whether or not Gale is single…Oh dear lord let him be! I know that he is the one I love and that I want to spend the rest of my life with him, no matter what it takes! I need that fire in my life, to keep me warm, to keep me loved, to keep me burning! How can I say this to him though? And what do I do if I spill my heart to him and then find out that he has a wife? He and his wife would probably never want to see me again. How could I live like that? Now, I am right in front of Gale's door I take one knock and hear Gale say "It's open C'mon in!"

I walk in expecting to have Gale run up and hug me, instead, I find Gale sitting on his couch holding a baby and a beautiful red headed woman sitting next to him. This concludes my worst nightmares, Gale has a wife.

**Hahahahahaha! I am so evil! I am sorry about the cliff hangers, but I just had to do it! Yeah, I know, I have TWO cliff hangers, one with Finn and one with Katniss, you will have to wait and see what happens! **


	11. Solutions

Katniss POV

I see this sight and all I want to do is run out screaming and crying but that would be too childish and then what will Gale think? I know I need to act adult about this but if I can't cry and scream then I just want to punch the girl square in the nose! But I know I can't do that either so I keep my fists clenched at my sides, I put on my best fake smile and walk in.

"Oh hi Katniss! I was wondering when you would come over" Gale said cheerfully.

"well here I am!" I try to sound happy and enthusiastic but all that comes out is the sour feeling that is really inside of me. I know that Gale can tell because first of all it is probably completely obvious and second of all he can always tell how I am feeling.

"Uhh Katniss what's wrong?" Gale asks.

"Yes Katniss, what's the matter?" Echoes the little brat who stole my love.

Then I just can't take it anymore I need to tell them everything, so I spill everything out in jumbles. I don't even know if he could understand me but it is all coming out so fast, I think it sounded something like this

"you—aski—mewha—wrongyou—stand—wife—baby—ILOVYOU!" I don't think Gale has any idea what I said because all his face registers is shock and confusion.

"Ok, we are going to start over." He says. "Katniss it is great to see you, now I want to introduce someone to you."

"Yeah, your pretty wife and baby." I mumble to myself.

"My what—" Gale asks. Then he looks at the red head and starts laughing, then the red head joins in the laughter. I myself don't see anything funny about the situation. When Gale finally calms down he is able to choke out "this is _not_ my wife or baby. Like I Said, we are starting over. Now clear any assumptions out of your head."

I decide to listen to him.

"Ok good. Now listen to me. This is Rosalie." He gestures toward the red head. "and this, he nods toward the baby in his arms is Alice. Rosalie is my sister in-law,"

I gasp and finally realize the mistake I made. "w-w-wait…sh-sh-she's y-y-your what?" I stutter.

Gale laughs "Rosalie is my sister in-law, Vick's wife. And Alice is their daughter. I am babysitting for them this morning."

Then I can't take it any longer. I drop everything I was holding and run towards Gale and I kiss himand it isn't an innocent kiss like our first one in the woods. It is a very passionate kiss and I realize that Gale has snaked his arms around my waist and is kissing me back! Finally we both need air.

"I love you Gale!" I whisper.

"Oh Katniss, I love you with my whole being!"

Then Gale kisses me, and I wouldn't like to go into detail, so let's just say that it was better than any kiss I have ever had!

Then finally after a really long time, I remember that Rosalie is still in the room. So I pull away from Gale, not happily, but I do. Then I turn to face Rosalie.

"Rosalie, I am so sorry about you having to see that—" she cut me off and put her hand up to motion me to stop talking.

"Don't worry about it, I know that you two are in love! Plus, I imagined it to be worse than that." She says while chuckling.

"what do you mean 'you imagined it to be worse than that?" Gale asks suspiciously.

"Aww nothing really, it's just Vick is always telling me about you two and your teen romance. He also told me that ever since you guys moved to district 2 that you, Gale, had never been the same without Katniss. I just thought that if I ever saw your two's reunion—which I just did—I expected it to be…different." Rosalie said. Then I started to laugh because I didn't really even know we had a romance going when we were young!

"Well anyways Rosalie, sorry about my assumption and everything…I was just over dramatic because my entire car ride over here, I was trying to figure out how I was going to find out if Gale was single or not, then I walk in here…and you and your baby are here! And by the way, your baby is beautiful! Her name is Alice right?"

"Yeah it is! And thank you! Oh and please, call me Rose!" She said while smiling.

"of course Rose! Would you mind if I held Alice?" ever since I had Finn I've always felt this connection to kids and I felt like I had to hold little Alice.

"Oh my goodness of course! You don't even need to ask!" She says. Then she hands me Alice.

I hold in my arms and I can tell that I won't be able to put her down for a while.

"Well, I probably should get going so I'm not late! I'll see you guys at 2:30!"

"Ok, bye Rose!" Gale says.

After Rose pulls out of the driveway, Gale says " I would like to go to the woods but Alice might make it difficult." He chuckled. "but it doesn't look like you mind! What happened to never wanting kids?"

"Hey!" I laugh. "It's different when you see them!" Gale smiles and walks over to me.

Then he puts his arm around me and Alice. "You know, I could get used to this!"

"Yeah me too! Me too!" I say.

Finn POV

I am about to die! I am about to die! That is all I can think because my father is funning at me with a rolling pin screaming that he hates me and I have no right to be here right now! Then, out of nowhere, I am being carried out the door! I hear Sae running and screaming behind us! WOW! This is very traumatizing. I guess I fainted or something because the next thing I know I am laying in my bed at home with Rue and Sae looking down at me. Then I ask them where I am.

"You are at home, after the guards carried you out, you fainted and we just took you home!" Sae said.

"Yeah Finney! You were really scared!" Rue says.

"No Rue, I was just playing around! I wasn't really scared!" I lied. To be honest, I was terrified, I just don't want anyone to know that. Then Ms. Sae gives me a look. "What?" I ask. "I wasn't!" Sae laughs.

"Sure you weren't!" she smiles.

"Ok, now Sae, I know dad thought I was Gale and all so…you kinda need to tell me who he is and everything, or, you need to call mom or…I don't know, but I need to know what's going on!" I say.

She sighs. "Finn, you are right, so that's why I am taking the two of you to District 2, so you can talk to your mother…and meet Gale for yourself!


	12. Who knew?

Finn's POV

"WHAT!" I all but yelled. "I CAN'T GO AND MEET GALE! WHAT IF HE'S MEAN! NO! NO WAY AM I GOING TO DISTRICT 11!"

"Ok, Finn calm down! First of all, Gale won't hurt you, second of all, you have to come, the doctors said it isn't safe if you stay here, and third of all we aren't going to District 11, we are going to District 2!" Said Sae calmly but also very annoyed. This is all so stupid

"I don't care if you say that I am no—wait!" WHAT! Did she say District 2? That's where that famous rebel leader guy Rob once told me about! Even though mom didn't tell me her life story yet, a year or so ago, my friend Rob told me that there was this huge fight and that someone in this District—his mom wouldn't tell him who this person was—saved everyone and freed them. Apparently she was called the Mockingjay or something like that and her partner in the battle and all who was also her best friend lived in District 2! Rob also told me that he saved everyone from District 12 and if it weren't for him that his mother and father would be dead! Maybe I could meet him and learn more about the rebellion and all! "Did you say we were going to District _2_" I asked.

"Yes!" said Ms. Sae. "If you actually listened to me, you would know that! But why is that such a big deal all of a sudden?" she asked obviously very confused.

"Ms. Sae, don't you know? You _were_ around during the rebellion weren't you?" I asked, because I mean if she was she should definitely know about this guy because I mean COME ON he saved everyone according to Rob!

"Yes Finn! Of course! Why does that matter?" Sae asked.

I sighed. Adults could be so stupid sometimes! "Ms. Sae, well, mom doesn't know I know about this but one of my friends told me a bit about the rebellion and one of the main rebellion leaders lives in District 2! If I met him, I would be like the coolest person ever!" I almost shouted it in Ms. Sae's face.

"Ahh Finn…" she bites her lip. "Finn, do you know who the rebellion leader was? Wait did your friend tell you about someone called the Mockingjay?" Sae asked sort of nervously.

"Well duh!" I said sorta rudely. "She was the big leader who saved the entire country and started the whole rebellion and without her none of us would be here!"

"Yes Finn you are right, but do you know _who_ the Mockingjay was?" when Sae said this she had a weird look in her eye like she knew something very important but didn't want me to know.

I sighed. "Well…Rob told me his mom wouldn't tell him who it was but it was someone in District 12." I whispered this because I was sort of embarrassed.

"Finn! I can't believe you don't know this…the Mockingjay was…well…the Mockingjay was your mother!"

I let out a gasp and everything went blank…again.

Rue's POV(**Special thanks to Cloveft for this idea)**

What the heck? I have been having this crazy day! I am so confused! I mean mommy has only been gone a little while and now everything is crazy. I mean Dad tried to hurt Finney and then Finney died…I think. Then he and Ms. Sae started yelling at each other and now Finn is dead again. I guess I didn't realize how much we need mommy's!

**What'd ya think? Good I hope so please review and let me know! And also another thanks to Cloveft for the idea for Rue's POV!**


	13. Breaking News

**Hello Fans of Second Chance! Now that I have all of my original chapters posted again, I can add new chapters that no one has read yet! I hope you have all been enjoying the story so far and keep reviewing! So without further ado…chapter 12!**

Finn's POV

I woke with a start, and for once, I remembered everything that had just happened!

I looked over and saw Ms. Sae packing a suitcase for me and Rue, along with her own suitcase next to her. When she hears me get up she looks over at me and smiles.

"Alright, I don't care if we are going to see mom, and I don't care that you don't want to explain, but I need to know right now what is going on!" I shout at Ms. Sae.

"Finn you are completely right. I told your mom to tell you about all this, but she wanted to tell you when the right time came and I think now is the right time. But I think it is important that _your mom _ tells you about it."

I sigh. "But she won't want to tell me in front of Gale…" I drift off.

"Yes she will, she and Gale have no secrets, they tell each other everything. Plus it will be nice to get another side of the story in there. And he can fill in all the gaps of what your mother forgets."

"I just can't believe she lied to me all these years." I say quietly.

"I know. Well, come on. Our train leaves in an hour." Ms. Sae says as she picks up our bags and starts walking out the door.

Katniss's POV

The rest of the day, Gale and I spend playing with Alice. We played dolls with her, we played games with her, we tickled her, Gale even convinced me to sing for her, and yes, Gale and I stole a few kisses. It was the perfect day and I really wished that Alice was really Gale and I's little girl, I mean we were like one big happy family. At 2:30 Rose came and picked up Alice. She thanked us for watching her and said she had to run because Posy was having dinner with them.

But then Gale got an urgent call from his work saying that there was breaking news and that he had to go on the air. So I was left alone which gave me some time to think, I thought about playing with Alice and spending the day with her reminded me of Finn and Rue, and how I needed to be there for them and how what I was doing was wrong. But I came to the conclusion that while I was on this vacation, I should just enjoy my time with Gale.

When Gale got back he didn't look happy.

"Gale?" I asked tentatively. "what's wrong?"

He hesitated. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What?" I asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He said a bit louder this time. "Why didn't you tell me about what happened with Peeta?"

I gasped. "How…How do you know about that?"

"That was the breaking news. The breaking news that I had to leave for was about how the Mockingjay's_ husband _had a nervous breakdown." He whispered.

"Gale...umm what else did it say?" I asked.

"Well, why don't you watch it for yourself? They probably have it up now." He muttered.

Then Gale walked over to the couch and took a seat. Then he pulled out the remote and turned the TV on and then flipped through the channels until he found channel 518. Then there was some music and suddenly Gale was on the screen talking.

"Hello folks. I'm Gale Hawthorne reporting to you live from District 12 bringing you breaking news. Everyone knows the Mockingjay along with all the twisted romances that have always been behind her. Well, as many know, the famous rebel leader and Hunger Games victor Katniss Everdeen married district partner Peeta Mellark on March 23, and became Mrs. Peeta Mellark. But what you don't see in the cameras is all the fights the pair have. Recently, Mr. and Mrs. Mellark had a rather large argument over a topic that is not to be released to the public, but in the midst of the argument it is said that Baker Peeta Mellark attacked his wife and tried to strangle her. Lucky for our Mockingjay, neighbor, and former Hunger Games mentor Haymitch Abernathy heard the fight and came rushing to the rescue. As of now, Mr. Mellark is in confinement at a local hospital healing while Katniss is in an unknown location. But, Mrs. Mellark left her children in the care of Ms. Roberta Sae, owner of district 12's local restaurant A Bit of Sae and earlier today the Ms. Sae took children Finn age 10 and Rue age 3 to the hospital to see their father in his care, but while there, it seems Mr. Mellark tried to kill his own son Finn. We have footage of it right here." Then the screen switched to a locked chamber where I saw Peeta running at Finn with a rolling pin.

I gasped. Oh my gosh! Peeta tried to kill Finn! Peeta tried to kill Finn. My thoughts were then interrupted by Gale on TV talking.

"As you can see Mr. Mellark is in serious condition right now and will not be being here for an interview, but we will be contacting Ms. Sae to see if we can get Finn in for an interview tomorrow so please stand by for more information on this breaking news. I'm Gale Hawthorne bidding you goodnight."

Then Gale flipped off the TV while I stood there speechless.

"So are you going to explain?" Gale asked.

"I wish I could…" I said.

"why can't you?"

"I don't know, so I guess I'll try. Where should I start?" I ask.

"How about the wedding?" Gale suggests. And that's when I start talking.

**So how was it? Good I hope. It might not be the best because I haven't written a chapter since like April or May. Everything I posted before was stuff I had already written and I have to get used to writing again. So please give me feedback and REVIEW! If you do review, I will appreciate it so much! So I hope you enjoyed chapter 12 and I will try to put up chapter 13 soon!**


	14. Explaining

**Hey Guys! I hope you are enjoying the story so far! I really appreciate the reviews and PM's I am getting so please continue giving me feedback and letting me know how my writing is! Enjoy Ch. 13!**

Katniss POV

Telling Gale wasn't easy, but I did it. I told him about how after the wedding Peeta immediately wanted kids and how he basically forced me to. I told him about how we were constantly fighting, about Peeta hating Finn and wanting him to dye his hair and wear contacts. And then I told him about how I would hunt without Peeta knowing it and how I would secretly go and see Gale's mom Hazelle who still lived in District 12, and how we were always fighting and eventually I got to the part about the wedding invitation that Sae made. Gale's face was extremely shocked, but he didn't interrupt or ask questions. I then reluctantly told him about our most recent fight where Peeta tried to strangle me. When I finally finished, he asked about Peeta trying to kill Finn. I told him the truth and said "I had no idea that Peeta tried to kill Finn, I called Sae this morning and Delly answered saying that Sae wasn't there at the moment."

I sighed. "Gale, I really am sorry that I didn't tell you about all this, I really just wanted to have a nice week with you, without all this stress hanging over us."

"I know." He said. "I just would have much rather found out from you first, then heard what I had to say on TV."

"Gale…I am so sorry…how can I make it up to you?" I asked.

Gale grinned a mischievous smile. "Well…there is one way that would make me feel better!"

Finn POV

When we stepped off the train in District 2, I wasn't as mad at mom as I had been before. But I was still determined to find out everything that she hadn't told me.

"Alright kids!" Sae said as she adjusted Rue onto her right hip. "Do you want to go eat and find a hotel or go see your mom and Gale first?"

"Mom and Gale" I said automatically.

"Alright than we will have to figure out where Gale lives then won't we?"

"Wait a sec." I said. "how do you know mom will be at Gale's?"

"Trust me; she'll be at Gale's." Ms. Sae said.

Once we're all situated in the rental car Ms. Sae grabs a map at a store and sits there looking at it for a while until she says

"Aha! I know exactly where we need to go!" then she put the keys in the ignition and the car jerked forward.

We drove for what seemed like forever until we came to this dirt road with flowers on either side of it. Ms. Sae saw them and tried to hold back tears, but I saw one leak out of her left eye. She pulled over and we just sat there for a long time until I broke the silence.

"Ms. Sae? What's wrong? Why are we just sitting here?"

She sniffled. "Oh I'm sorry Finn. It's just, these are Primroses and Katniss plants."

"umm…ok…I already knew my mom was named after a plant" I say.

"oh Finn, you'll understand why this is significant when you hear the story from your mother and Gale." She said. "But before we continue on this journey, I want to take some of the flowers and then I'll braid them into Rue's hair. Now please go get some for me."

I groan. "Alright Ms. Sae."

When I'm walking I'm trying my best not to step on too many flowers. So when I see a big rock on the ground I quickly jump on it so then I don't have to step on the flowers. After I've picked a couple dozen flowers I start walking back but that's when I notice that the rock says something. I read it, it says

_Here I plant my heart, with the two that hold it_

Ok, now I'm super confused. So I immediately run to the car without even bothering to be careful with the flowers. When I get back I tell Ms. Sae and she says that she'll ask Gale about it when we get there. But while we're driving, I see the faintest smile forming across her lips and I could swear I heard her mutter "I always knew, I always knew!"


	15. A Strange Sight

**Hey guys! How's it goin? Hopefully you are all having a GREAT end of the summer! If anyone is wondering I did have an awesome summer, but I do cross country so practice has already started so my summer is basically over and so I might not be able to update as frequently because I will be so busy with it! Like tomorrow I have my first meet of the season!(Ahhhh I'm freaking out about it!)so if I don't update for a while that's why, but don't worry the story will go on eventually! :) anyways, here's the chapter.**

Finn's POV

We keep driving down the long dirt road, and during the time, I start to get kinda scared, I mean I'm basically meeting mom's ex boy-friend. It's probably gonna be really weird but Ms. Sae assured me that Gale loves kids and he had lots of little siblings, so that takes some of my worry away. But I can't help but get the feeling that something is going to go wrong.

After a couple more minutes we reach a clearing where we see a cottage. Its actually a really nice place and it has woods right beside the house. If I didn't live in District 12 I would like to live here.

"Uhh…Ms. Sae?" I ask.

"Yes Finn?"

"Are you sure I have to go in with you?"

Sae laughed and said "Finn, everything is going to be fine! Now get your sister out of the car and lets go inside!"

I grumbled a little but pulled Rue out of the backseat and we all started walking up the said walk. When we got to the door I looked for a doorbell but couldn't see one anywhere.

"Ms. Sae, where's the doorbell?"

She laughed again. "Finn, this is an old cottage, it doesn't have a doorbell."

"Oh…" I said. "Then how does he know when someone's here?"

"You just knock." She said. "Now go ahead and knock."

First I just quietly tap on the door. But when I get no response I pound on it harder while pretending that the door is actually dad's head! And even after 10 hard bangs no one answers the door, so I go to open it, but Ms. Sae stops me.

"Finn! You can't just go into someone's home!" She scolded.

"But it's mom's best friend's house. I'm sure Gale wouldn't care!"

She sighed. "Alright, fine go on in."

When I opened the door I see a sight that I never thought I'd see, my mother is wrapped around a man—who is probably Gale—and is in a serious make-out session with him! Well I guess I'm not seeing mom's ex-boyfriend, I'm meeting her _present _boyfriend. But the scariest part is that he looks _exactly_…like me.

Katniss' POV

While Gale and I are kissing, we hear knocking on the door. I ask Gale if we should get it and he says to leave it because it's probably just Rory or Vick. So we continue our session. But that's when we hear the door creak open and footsteps walking in, yet we still don't stop, until we see who it is, and that's when I finally jump back with my mouth hanging open. There's Finn standing in the open doorway and he looks pissed!

I don't know what to say, but I guess it doesn't matter because Finn starts first.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING MAKING OUT WITH THAT MAN? WHO IS THAT? WHY HAVEN'T I MET HIM? WHY DOES HE LOOK EXACTLY LIKE ME? AND WHY ARE YOU HERE WITH HIM? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED DAD!? HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN SEEING THIS GUY AND WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?"

I can tell that Finn is more than pissed, he's furious. And for once, I know he's right and I know that it's his turn to scold me.


	16. Authors Note

**Hello fans of Second Chance! Okay, I know I haven't updated in forever! And I am soooooooo sorry! It's just I haven't had any real inspirations with this story lately and I have really bad writers block right now! So if you guys could PM me or review with some ideas, I might be able to update! But it might not be for a couple weeks just because I am moving and it's really stressful because I have never moved before and its kinda hard. So if you have ideas, or some encouraging words, I would really appreciate it! Thanks**

**~GaleLuver27~**


	17. REALLY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**Hi everyone. I'll be honest, I'm really sorry that I have to write this, and it honestly is very sad for me, but it is necessary right now. I am posting this on all of my stories that are not one shots, just to let you all know. So here it goes. I am no longer going to be going on fanfiction. Yeah. I know. It's a lot to take in. I will no longer be reading, or writing any stories on fanfiction. I will stay on a couple more days to answer any questions you may have about why I am making this decision, but Friday, April 5, 2013 will be my very last day checking my fanfiction account for an unknown length of time. You are all probably wondering why I am doing this, so I will tell you. The bottom line is that, fanfiction is wasting my time. My life is suddenly going by a lot faster than it used to, and I am growing up, and so are my siblings. I need to start spending time with them while they still want to spend time with me, and while they are still with me. We aren't going to be young forever, and I don't want to waste any time I have. My life is literally flying by me. I swear, yesterday was the first day of school. I hope to eventually return to fanfiction, but I really don't know when that may be. I know this is a whirl-wind sort of thing, so I really have no plan except for that I am done. So, again, I am sorry, but this is what must be done.**

**Wow, this will be my last post for a long time! Bye everyone!**

**~GaleLuver27~**


End file.
